Les cinq futures légendes
by princessed
Summary: A la suite d'un malheureux concours de circonstances, Garfield, Cassie et Tim sont obligés de faire du baby-sitting. Se situe plusieurs mois après la fin de la saison 2.


Disclaimer : les comics DC sont à moi… non, je plaisante. J'ai des exemplaires papier chez moi mais je n'ai pas inventé le concept et je ne cherche pas à me faire du fric avec cette fic.

_Les cinq futures légendes_

Tim, Cassie et Garfield se demandaient comment la situation avait pu tourner aussi mal. Tout avait bien commencé, pourtant. Ils avaient prévu de profiter du fait que la Watchtower était pratiquement déserte pour se gaver de popcorn devant la télé, comme ils le faisaient parfois. Un samedi normal, en somme.

C'était Rocket qui était passée la première. Elle avait envie de passer une après-midi romantique avec le type qu'elle venait d'épouser et elle cherchait quelqu'un pour garder Amistad, son fils de trois ans. Comme on ne refuse rien à une jeune mariée, les trois amis avaient accepté en pensant qu'ils arriveraient facilement à s'occuper de lui.

Ensuite, Artémis avait débarqué avec Lian dans les bras et leur avait raconté une histoire abracadabrante. Plusieurs membres de l'équipe avaient empêché Cheshire de tuer quelqu'un, elle s'était pris une balle par la même occasion et Artémis voulait que quelqu'un garde la petite fille pendant qu'elle emmenait sa sœur à l'hôpital parce que Jade était parfaitement capable de mettre des raclées au personnel soignant si ça la chantait, oui, elle savait qu'elle venait d'une famille de fous mais sa mère passait un entretien d'embauche en ce moment même et il fallait absolument que quelqu'un s'occupe de Lian. Les trois amis avaient accepté car après tout, il ne s'agissait que de garder deux jeunes enfants.

Lagoon Boy était arrivé sans prévenir dix minutes plus tard, tirant par le bras un garçonnet de cinq ou six ans couvert d'écailles. Il s'agissait du prince Artur, le fils d'Aquaman. En ce moment, c'était la révolution à Atlantis et la mère du petit, qui craignait une tentative d'assassinat, avait insisté pour qu'on mette son fils à l'abri au plus tôt. Où serait-il davantage en sécurité que dans la Watchtower ?

Les trois amis tentèrent de protester mais Lagoon Boy balança que son roi avait besoin de lui maintenant et se précipita dans le zeta-tube, droit vers l'un des seuls endroits où aucun d'eux trois ne pouvaient le suivre étant donné que Garfield ne maîtrisait pas encore la transformation en poisson. Les trois amis se regardèrent, effarés. Ils avaient trois enfants de un, trois et cinq ans à baby-sitter et aucun adulte pour les aider. Leur après-midi détente tombait à l'eau !

- Si l'un de vous s'est déjà occupé d'enfants, c'est le moment de le dire ! déclara Tim.

- Moi, j'ai déjà soigné des veaux ! annonça Garfield. Ce n'est sûrement pas plus difficile !

- Je suis pas un veau ! protesta Amistad, qui ne savait pas du tout ce qu'était un veau mais trouvait quand même cela vexant.

- Mais oui ! Tu sais quoi ? On va jouer !

Il était sur le point de prendre le petit garçon sur son dos pour jouer au dada quand une voix électronique annonça : _Kid Flash, B23_. Les trois amis soupirèrent de soulagement, pensant que Bart était venu pour les aider. Cependant, ils ouvrirent des yeux ronds en le voyant sortir du zeta-tube. Le nouveau Kid Flash portait un bébé sur chaque bras.

- Oh, non ! s'écria Cassie. Bart, dis-nous que ce n'est pas…

- Don et Dawn Allen ! s'écria joyeusement l'ado. Mon papa et ma tata dans toute leur splendeur ! Je me suis proposé pour m'occuper d'eux. N'est-ce pas qu'ils sont pas mignons ?

- C'est vraiment pas le moment ! s'écria Tim. On est un peu… occupés avec ces trois-là, tu vois ? On espérait un coup de main !

- Eh bien, je vais vous aider ! s'écria Bart, incorrigible. On va bien s'amuser, tous les neuf ! Depuis le temps que je voulais passer du temps avec mon père !

- Moi aussi, j'aimerais bien passer du temps avec mon père, murmura rêveusement Cassie. Mais pas en changeant des couches.

-Il a bien changé les miennes quand j'étais bébé ! s'écria Bart. Chacun son tour ! Je vais m'y mettre tout de suite, tiens !

En effet, l'un des jumeaux s'était mis à pleurer, signe probable que ses couches étaient mouillées. Bart partit en courant jusque dans la salle de douche. Il était sorti depuis deux secondes quand Cassie s'écria :

- On n'a pas de couches !

Tim évalua rapidement la situation. Il fallait que quelqu'un se dévoue pour aller acheter des couches. Bart était déjà occupé, Garfield ne pouvait pas entrer dans une pharmacie en raison de son physique particulier et Cassie était physiquement la plus forte des quatre, ce qui faisait qu'il valait mieux qu'elle reste sur place au cas où il y aurait une attaque. Il fallait qu'il s'en occupe.

- Je pars acheter les couches ! décida-t-il en allant vers le zeta-tube. Empêchez le petit de faire des bêtises !

- Qu'est-ce qu'il raconte ! s'écria presque aussitôt Garfield. Personne n'a jamais réussi à empêcher Bart de faire des bêtises !

Les deux amis éclatèrent de rire, mais réalisèrent vite qu'ils n'allaient sans doute pas rigoler longtemps. En effet, Lian s'était mise à raconter quelque chose dans un langage bébé incompréhensible.

- Elle est chou ! s'écria Cassie en la prenant dans ses bras. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

Lian avait l'habitude que sa mère et sa grand-mère comprennent son charabia à moitié vietnamien. Elle décida que si Cassie ne comprenait pas ce qu'elle disait, ça voulait dire qu'elle était stupide et la tapa du dos de la main pour montrer son mécontentement. Pas contente, Cassie lui agrippa les deux mains, ce qui déclencha les pleurs de la petite fille.

- Tu sais pas t'y prendre ! s'écria Garfield en s'emparant du bébé. Hé ! Dis-lui d'arrêter de me baffer !

- Tu veux bien nous lire une histoire, s'il vous plait ? suggéra une petite voix.

Les deux amis regardèrent à terre et virent Amistad, qui avait récupéré un livre d'image dans le sac d'affaires que sa mère lui avait laissé et qui le leur tendait en prenant un regard de chien battu. Les deux ados ouvrirent des yeux ronds. Bien sûr, les petits enfants aimaient qu'on leur lise des histoires ! La seule idée intelligente de la journée venait d'un gosse de trois ans !

- D'accord ! s'écria Cassie en prenant Artur sur un bras et Amistad sur l'autre. Tu veux quelle histoire ?

- Petit poisson blanc !

Artur se mit alors à protester. Le problème était qu'il parlait en langue Atlante et que ni Garfield, ni Cassie ne parlaient cette langue couramment. Pas découragés, Garfield attrapa Lian et ils rendirent dans la salle de détente.

Il s'agissait de la grande pièce où les gens se retrouvaient pour prendre un café, regarder la télé, jouer au flippeur ou simplement bavarder. Elle n'était pas prévue pour accueillir de jeunes enfants mais cela ne découragea pas les deux ados, qui répartirent des coussins dans un coin et s'assirent par terre pour lire l'histoire de petit poisson blanc. Lian s'empara d'un coussin et essaya de le déchiqueter, sans succès, ce qui l'amusait visiblement. Amistad s'assit confortablement et attendit le début de l'histoire. Seul Artur semblait visiblement agité. Garfield commença à lire et Artur l'interrompit.

- Arrête ça ! protesta Amistad, qui voulait entendre toute l'histoire.

Artur cria quelque chose en Atlante. Cassie et Garfield se regardèrent, perdus.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit, tu crois ? demanda l'Amazone.

- Il dit qu'il est le fils du roi d'Atlantis et qu'il a droit à des égards ! annonça Bart en revenant de la salle de bains, un jumeau sur chaque bras.

- Tu parles Atlante !

- Ben ouais, c'est pas difficile !

- Fils de roi ou pas, y'a pas de privilèges ici ! s'écria Garfield. Hé, arrête ça, petite crétine !

Il s'adressait à Lian, qui avait fini par déchirer le bord d'un coussin et qui trouvait visiblement cela très drôle. Cassie lui arracha le coussin des mains et elle se mit à se rouler par terre. C'est à ce moment-là que Tim fit son apparition, un grand sac sous le bras.

- J'ai trouvé des couches ! annonça-t-il.

- Parfait ! répondit Bart. Je me suis débrouillé avec des serviettes de toilette mais ça peut servir !

- Les serviettes de qui ? s'enquit Tim, vaguement inquiet.

- Je sais pas, j'ai pris au hasard.

- Je pourrais avoir une histoire, s'il vous plait ? supplia Amistad, qui n'avait pas élevé la voix depuis le début.

- Oui ! s'écria Garfield, à bout de patience. Quand Artur se sera calmé ! Qu'est-ce qu'il dit ?

- Il dit qu'il est le fils du roi d'Atlantis et que vous devez lui obéir, traduisit Bart.

- Ok ! soupira Cassie. Tu peux lui dire que je suis la fille de Zeus, le roi des dieux, et que par conséquent, c'est lui qui doit m'obéir.

C'était la première fois que Cassie se servait de son statut de demi-déesse pour impressionner quelqu'un. D'habitude, elle faisait tout pour le faire oublier. Bart traduisit et la réponse d'Artur le laissa sans voix.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ? s'enquit Cassie.

- Rien ! protesta Bart. J'ai rien compris.

- Tu peux me le dire, tu sais. Je ne te reprocherai rien.

- OK, murmura Bart. Il a dit que Zeus est un… un coureur de jupons et qu'il refuse d'obéir à une…

- Bâtarde ? acheva Cassie.

Bart baissa les yeux. Cassie, qui était au courant des habitudes de son père biologique et qui ne se faisait plus d'illusions à son sujet, empoigna le petit garçon.

- Bart, lança-t-elle, tu peux lui dire que je suis peut-être une bâtarde, comme il dit, mais qu'en attendant, j'ai huit ans de plus que lui, que les bébés comme lui obéissent aux plus grands et que j'ai bien l'intention de lui apprendre les bonnes manières !

Sur ce, elle le fessa énergiquement. Le petit garçon se mit à hurler mais elle ne lâcha pas prise. Elle le lâcha au bout de quatre claques et il alla se cacher pour pleurer. Les garçons restèrent bouche bée et Lian, qui adorait voir des gens se faire tabasser, se mit à applaudir.

Amistad fut le premier à briser le silence :

- Moi, je te traiterai jamais de bâtarde, énonça-t-il, autant par prudence que par gentillesse.

- Tu te rends compte que tu aurais pu lui décoller les fesses en frappant trop fort ? murmura Tim à l'oreille de Cassie.

- Mais non, j'ai fait gaffe. Et puis, si tu veux, ce sera toi qui le fesseras la prochaine fois, répondit-elle avec un clin d'œil.

- Je pourrais avoir une histoire, s'il vous plait ? supplia Amistad.

- Mais bien sûr ! s'écria Garfield en ramassant un bouquin. Petit poisson blanc vivait dans un grand océan avec son papa poisson rouge et sa maman poisson jaune…

A la grande surprise des ados, Lian se calma et grimpa sur un coussin pour profiter de l'histoire. Amistad écouta religieusement et même Artur cessa de sangloter. L'histoire terminée, Amistad en demanda poliment une deuxième. Cette fois-ci, ce fut Tim qui s'occupa de la raconter. Au bout d'une troisième histoire, lue par Cassie, Artur s'était calmé et avait rejoint les autres enfants sur les coussins. Plus aucun d'eux ne parlait.

Bart fut le premier à rompre le silence :

- C'est l'heure du biberon ! J'arrive pas à y croire : je vais prendre un repas avec mon père !

- On pourrait aussi avoir une boisson, s'il vous plait ? demanda Amistad.

- J'ai jamais vu un enfant aussi poli ! s'écria Bart en lui ébouriffant les cheveux ! Bien sûr que tu peux ! On va apporter à boire pour tout le monde !

- C'est vrai qu'il est bien élevé, ajouta Garfield. Tu sais, 'Mistad, t'as pas besoin d'en rajouter dans la politesse ! Les petits, des fois, ça dit zut et ça fait des bêtises !

- Pas aujourd'hui ! protesta Cassie, qui n'avait aucune envie que le petit fasse l'idiot.

- Oui ! ajouta Tim. Tu lui apprendras les bêtises une autre fois !

- Je crois qu'il s'est trouvé un professeur, fit remarquer Garfield.

En effet, Amistad observait attentivement Lian, qui s'était mise à grimper aux rideaux. Tim ne put s'empêcher de penser que tout cela était parfaitement logique. A un an, Lian était déjà une athlète complète et une grosse tête de mule, comme ses parents. Amistad, qui était élevé par une mère moderne et très indépendante, trouvait parfaitement normal de laisser une fille faire autant de bêtises qu'un garçon si elle en avait envie. Et Artur avait manifestement hérité de l'énorme ego de son père puisqu'il était de nouveau en train de réclamer leur attention…

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? lui demanda Garfield.

- Lassa !

- Je ne parle pas ta langue, tu sais.

- Lassa !

- Bon, ça suffit ! décida Cassie en arrachant Lian des rideaux. Moi aussi, j'ai soif, alors on va tous en cuisine pour se prendre un verre !

Ils allèrent tous en cuisine, Artur le dernier. Les biberons des jumeaux furent vite préparés mais à la surprise générale, le fils d'Aquaman ne consentit pas à boire. Au contraire, il se versa son verre de jus de pomme sur la tête.

- Lassa ! hurla-t-il.

- Oh, non, on est bêtes ! s'écria Bart sans cesser de donner le biberon à son père. Talassa !

- Quoi ? répondirent les autres en chœur.

- Il nous réclame de l'eau ! C'est un Atlante, il faut le mettre dans la flotte au plus vite, sinon il va se déshydrater !

Les quatre amis se regardèrent, stupéfaits et honteux d'avoir été aussi stupides. Puis Garfield se changea en gorille, attrapa le petit garçon et fonça vers la salle de douche où il ouvrit un robinet en grand. Assis dans la flotte, Artur se mit à bafouiller en secouant la tête. Visiblement, une douche, ce n'était pas assez.

- Il veut être complètement immergé ! expliqua Bart, qui venait d'arriver. On a une baignoire ?

- Autant que je sache, on n'a que des douches, annonça Tim. Après, on peut se servir de la machine à laver. On la remplit d'eau sans la mettre en route et on le met dedans.

- On a une machine à laver ? s'étonna Garfield.

- A l'étage, dans la buanderie ! Entre l'infirmerie et le distributeur de capotes !

- C'est quoi, une capote ? s'enquit poliment Amistad tandis que Garfield quittait la pièce, en mode gorille.

- C'est… c'est… bafouilla Kid Flash. Une… protection contre les bébés !

- Mais c'est gentil, un bébé !

- Ça dépend quand ! s'écria Cassie, qui commençait vraiment à avoir des doutes à ce sujet.

L'instant d'après, Garfield revenait avec la machine à laver. Celle-ci fut vite remplie et Artur fut balancé dedans. Presque aussitôt, des borborygmes se firent entendre.

- Il dit qu'il est content, traduisit Kid Flash. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait avec les autres ?

En effet, Lian et Amistad avaient tourné les robinets et jouaient à s'asperger tous habillés. Visiblement, ce dernier avait enfin compris comment on fait une bêtise.

- On les laisse jouer un petit moment, décida Tim. Je crois que les bébés ont encore mouillé leurs couches.

- Je voudrais pas être impoli mais vous êtes vraiment pas doués comme baby-sitters, fit remarquer Amistad.

- Ah oui ? s'écria Cassie. A notre place, tu ferais quoi ?

- Ben, j'allumerais la télé !

Les quatre amis échangèrent un autre regard stupéfait. Le fils de Raquel venait _encore_ d'avoir une idée géniale à leur place. C'était vraiment vexant. En silence, ils transportèrent les enfants et la machine à laver dans la salle de détente, après quoi ils allumèrent le poste.

- On met quelle chaîne ? demanda Bart. Cartoon Network ?

- Oh, non ! s'écria Cassie. Pas Cartoon Network ! Ils annulent de bonnes séries pour des raisons stupides !

- J'en prends note ! annonça Amistad.

- Eh ! s'écria Garfield. « J'en prends note », c'est MA réplique préférée ! T'as pas le droit de me la prendre !

- J'en prends note ! répondit le petit garçon, incorrigible.

- Là ! cria Artur en sortant la tête de la machine à laver.

Tim venait de zapper sur un dessin animé classique. Les enfants le regardèrent sans faire d'histoires, même si Lian trouvait que ça manquait vraiment de violence. Bart s'éclipsa pour aller changer les couches des bébés et la fin de l'après-midi se déroula sans heurts.

Ce fut Raquel qui revint chercher Amistad en premier. Il alla serrer la main à tout le monde et annonça qu'il s'était bien amusé. Lagoon Boy passa dix minutes plus tard et ouvrit des yeux ronds en voyant le prince des Océans dans une machine à laver mais ne posa pas de questions. Artémis débarqua une heure après et annonça que sa mère allait prendre le relais pour Lian. Au moins Paula Crock savait y faire avec les bébés.

- J'arrive pas à croire qu'on a survécu à cette journée, murmura Garfield en contemplant le désordre qui régnait dans la Watchtower.

- Ouais ! répondit Bart. S'occuper d'eux, c'est plus fatiguant que s'occuper de Clayface, Lobo et Poison Ivy dans la même journée ! J'arrive pas à croire que plus tard…

Bart s'interrompit comme s'il craignait d'en avoir trop dit. Garfield le poussa du coude.

- Plus tard, quoi ? demanda-t-il joyeusement. Qu'est-ce qu'ils vont faire plus tard ?

Kid Flash décida de ne pas répondre à cette question. Il avait très envie de raconter les aventures des cinq super-héros qu'il avait connu adultes et qu'il venait de baby-sitter mais ces aventures comportaient pas mal de coups durs et d'épreuves douloureuses. Bart avait déjà du mal à regarder Barbara Gordon sans penser qu'elle allait probablement finir sa vie en fauteuil roulant ; avec ces cinq enfants pleins d'innocence, c'était encore plus difficile. Garfield avait beau être son ami, il n'était pas encore prêt pour entendre ça.

- Oh, je ne me souviens plus très bien, éluda-t-il. Je crois qu'il y en a un qui va ouvrir une boutique de donuts. Ou de muffins, je sais plus.

- Ils vont pas plutôt devenir des super-héros ? s'enquit Garfield, pas dupe.

- Hé, y'a pas de mal à vendre des donuts ! Où sont passés Cassie et Tim ?

- Je crois qu'ils sont allés s'embrasser dans le jardin, avoua Garfield. On attendra pour qu'ils nous aident à nettoyer tout ça. T'es sûr que tu ne te souviens pas de leur avenir ?

- Je ne peux pas me souvenir de tout ce… Ils sont allés s'embrasser dans le jardin ?!

Le visage de Bart avait changé de couleur. Garfield le dévisagea, médusé. On aurait dit qu'il venait d'entendre l'annonce de la fin du monde.

- Oui, ils s'embrassent ! confirma le fils de Marie Logan, perplexe. Ça leur arrive.

- Pourquoi ?!

- Parce qu'ils sont ensemble depuis plusieurs mois et qu'ils ont envie de s'embrasser tranquille ?

- On ne peut pas laisser faire ça ! s'écria Bart. S'ils s'embrassent, ils vont finir par se faire des trucs sexuels ! S'ils passent à l'étape sexe, Cassie risque de se retrouver enceinte ! Elle va pondre un bébé qui aura sa force et l'intelligence de Tim et ils vont nous demander de le baby-sitter ! On n'aura plus une seule soirée de libre ! Il faut les empêcher de se reproduire !

Sur ce, Bart se précipita dans le jardin, prêt à tout faire pour empêcher ses amis de fabriquer un boulet de plus…

_La fin !_


End file.
